


My Double Life

by Hilaryh90



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilaryh90/pseuds/Hilaryh90
Summary: I don't own anything Marvel just my OC.Her life was never easy but when she gets assigned to watch a deadly assassin it become more complicated then ever.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**My Double Life**  
**A/N: So I'm not very good at writing for movies, and especially with a small role like this so just so with me on this please. This is a story about the winter soldier and my OC so i hope you enjoy it.**

It's not easy you know, living a double life, but that's what I've had to do for the past 50 years. My name is Agent Carrie Sanders, but to some people I go by Agent Samantha Douglas, others call me Shadow. Let me explain as best as I can. Living back then wasn't easy for a woman, men thought woman couldn't do the jobs they could. Well luckily for me my father was a member of the Army and after I did the proper schooling and training I was able to enlist in the Army as well.   
In 1935 I was walking home when I had the feeling someone was following me, thinking quick I ducked into an alley and hid myself in between some crates and saw the man walk by me. I gave it a few more minutes then stepped out, but as I started to leave I was stopped.

"Very smooth." A man said and I turned to face him

"Well a woman like me can't be to careful."

"You're correct Miss Sanders." He says and I looked at him confused.

"How do you..." 

"I know a lot about you Miss Sanders. Father's name is John, Mother's name is Samantha. You were born June 18th 1917 in Winchester, MA at the Winchester Hospital. Your father is a Major in the Army and you just recently moved up to captain." He points out with his hands behind his back and walked closer, "You had top scores in your class both in school and training, and from what I saw a few moments ago you can hide pretty well." 

"Again I ask. How do you know all this?" 

"We do our research on people we are interested in." He pointed out

"Interested in? For what?" 

"Our organization, called HYDRA." He said and I gave him a confused look, "You haven't heard of us, we are secretly run with the purpose of changing the world." 

"Sounds interesting but what does that have to do with me?" 

"Well we would like to recruit you." He tells me

"I'm just a woman though."

"Who can hide in plain site and is just as smart as any man I've met." He says

I stood there for a moment thinking about it then looked at him, "What do I have to do?

* * *

Now here I am a year later, I was wrong to trust them, so wrong. I was told they wanted to change the world for the greater good but they wanted to change the world for their own gain, but I didn't know that at the time. Now over time I began to lose my old self and become the person they needed, that's why I agreed to be injected with a serum that would make me a super soldier I guess. Let me tell you though, it hurt like hell, but I felt great after. I could run fast, I was strong, it was amazing.   
Then I got my first assignment, shadowing The Winter Soldier. I was tasked with pretty much baby sitting HYDRA's deadliest assassin. Which meant when he would go on missions to eliminate a threat to HYDRA, I had to stay hidden in the shadows to make sure the job was done and that the soldier returned to be put back into cryogenic stasis, along with myself.

Now you may be wondering what this has to do with living a double life. Well let's jump ahead to 1991.

**1991...**

While I was on a mission, I was stopped by an Agent working for a government agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. He called himself Fury and he offered me an opportunity, "Now I see you have potential, so I want to present you with a couple of options. A) I take you in. You will be arrested for conspiracy and treason, and awarded prison for life. Or B) You be my inside man, or I guess woman. Every single working of HYDRA, you report back to me."  
I gave it a thought for a moment then looked him in the eye, literally, and took door number 2. Now lets get on to the real story and quit this boring history.

**2014...**

"Welcome back Agent Douglas." I heard a man tell me as I slowly woke up from being in stasis again. I didn't recognize the man in front of me, or a few other faces for that matter.

"How long have I been out? Who are you?" I asked him and he pulled a chair up next to me.

"My name is Alexander Pierce. You've been in stasis for 23 years, a lot has changed." He tells me and I look around at the other soldiers standing there then saw the Winter Soldier get brought in, "We have a mission for him." Pierce told said and handed me a file. I looked at the soldier then opened the file feeling my gut twist, "I trust you'll make sure he gets it done?" He asked me and I heard screaming.

After a moment of hesitation I looked at Pierce, "Yes sir." 


	2. My Double Life chapter 2

**My Double Life**

I walked out of the cyro room and headed to suit up with a couple guards following me, "Little privacy please?" I asked them and they both stood back a ways as I walked in. I opened up the case that had my suit in it and held it up. It was a nice outfit don't get me wrong, but it was just a way of making me their property. I started to undress then put it on feeling for what I hoped after all these years HYDRA hadn't found. To my luck they didn't, I pull a flip phone from the small inside pocket I made inside one of my boots and turned it on. After waiting for what felt like forever the phone was on, "Huh. 26 years and you're still going strong." I said to it and dialed the only number in there then moved as far away from the door as I could. 

_"Hello?"_ I heard a woman say on the other line.

"This is Agent Sanders. Authorization code 23957 Charlie Tango." I told her and there was a pause.

_"What can I do for you Agent Sanders?"_

"It's time, Get ready." I tell her and heard people talking outside of the room.

 _"Understood."_ She says and hung up. I put the phone on silent then stuck it back in my boot. I put on my coat and opened the door seeing an agent standing there.

"Everything all right?" He asked me

"Just fine." I said and moved past him.

"My name is Rumlow by the way." He says and I ignore him heading out to the garage, getting on my bike and headed out.

* * *

As usual I stood off in the distance as the soldier did what he was suppose to do. Except this time Pierce changed things and used his other agents to pose as cops to chase down the target. Everything had changed since I was out last, there was a STRIKE force that worked within SHIELD, there was a group of super heroes called the Avengers who save the world and it was a lot to take in, but it didn't matter because once this mission was done me and the soldier would go back into sleep. As much as I hated it, as much as I wanted to get the soldier out of this and try to undo whatever memory wipe HYDRA did so that he could remember who he really was I couldn't. HYDRA was massive and if I made one move to betray them, I could die, and who knows what they would do to the soldier. Even though I know so little of him and we never made contact, I won't lie, he was easy on the eyes.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard a crash and I looked out from behind the wall I was behind and saw the soldier walking towards the tipped over SUV then he looked in. I saw from where I was that the vehicle was empty and the soldier stood up, walked to one of the "police" cars then got in and they drove off. I followed by getting on my bike and leaving as well.

_Good job Fury I thought to myself as I left the scene._

* * *

"What happened?" Pierce asked me as I stood in the hallway outside of where they kept the soldier at.

"I'm not sure sir. By the time he got to Fury's car the man had escaped." I explained to him and he sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to try again. If I know Nick he'll go to Rogers. He's the only person Nick will trust." He pointed out and I looked in at the soldier, "You know what to do. Follow him, and make sure it gets done." 

"Yes sir." I said and walked away 

* * *

"That's so sweet. That is so nice. Hey. I gotta go, though. Okay, bye." The woman on the other end tells me and I hung up. A few moments later I see a light go on in the apartment I was watching then it went back off. I saw the man Pierce called Rogers talking to Fury when suddenly Fury falls down. I look to see the soldier running away heading towards my direction, but I was hidden well enough so he can't see me.   
Just then he jumps down from the top part of the building and ran then Rogers smashed through the window throwing his shield at the solider. He turned and caught it, it was pretty awesome, then whipped it back at Rogers and left with me following.


	3. My Double Life chapter 3

**My Double Life**

While Pierce went back to SHIELD I decided to check up on Fury. It helps when you shadow someone because you can slip past anyone without them knowing, years of training as taught me that. 

"How is he?" I asked the doctor as I walked into the room.

"Stable, but he needs to rest. He's lucky."

"Or stubborn." I point out looking at Fury as he laid in the bed.

"You can say that again." I heard a woman say and I turned to face her, "I'm Agent Hill, Agent 13 contacted me and informed me about you. Thank you."

"For what?" I asked her

"Helping Nick. If you hadn't called her to inform her, this would have been a completely different situation."

"I was just following orders." I tell her then my phone rang and I saw it was Pierce, "Hello?" 

"We have another target. Meet me at the compound."

"Yes sir." I said and hung up then started to leave.

"It can't be easy living a double life." Hill pointed out.

"You have no idea." I tell her and walked out.

* * *

Now normally I would be hiding behind a building somewhere or doing something to stay out of site but this time was different. I stood underneath the expressway hearing the horns and gun fire go off above me then I see a woman swing down from above and start running to the other side of the expressway, "Wait." I tell her and she stopped then looked at me but all I did was point at the shadow of the soldier from up above. She looked at it but before she could look back at me I had disappeared making my way through the screaming people to keep hidden.

As the soldier began to shoot at the woman I saw, Rogers jumps in and attacks him, they fight and in the process the Soldier takes Rogers's shield and throws it at him but he manages to avoid being hit. After battling it out more Rogers flips the soldier over his shoulder causing the mask to come off Soldier's mask comes off. I see Rogers look at him in shock.

"Bucky?" He asked him _Shit_

"Who the hell is Bucky?" The soldier asked and goes to shoot at Rogers but another man flies in and kicks him aside, the soldier takes aim again but before he can shoot the lady I helped uses the grenade launcher the soldier dropped earlier to shoot at him and he vanishes in the smoke of the explosion. 

I stay there for a few moments as they get arrested then walk to my bike, if Rogers knows the soldier then maybe, maybe there is a way I can get him out of this. Fury could talk to them and tell them I'm on their side. This could be the chance I need to save Bucky.

* * *

I stood in the hall outside the room they had Bucky in when I saw Pierce walking towards me. He gave me a look then walked into the room. "Mission report." I heard him say to Bucky but there was silence, "Mission report, now." Pierce repeated but again silence and I hear a slap sound. I hate to admit it but I flinched a little.

"The man on the bridge. Who was he?" I heard Bucky ask

"You met him earlier this week on another assignment."

"I knew him." Bucky says and I look down at the ground

"Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century, and I need you to do it one more time. Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we're gonna give it a push. But, if you don't do your part, I can't do mine, and HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves."

"But I knew him." Bucky said

"Prep him."

"He's been out of cryo-freeze too long." I heard the scientist tell Pierce

"Then wipe him and start over." Pierce ordered and I sighed in frustration. Damn it. I thought to myself then I hear Bucky screaming in pain and I closed my eyes, "Agent." I heard Pierce say and I looked at him, "A moment?" He asked and I walked away from the others with him, "What is your assignment?" He asked me

"To follow the Winter Soldier, make sure he eliminates the target and returns back here so we can be put into stasis." 

"And what happened on this last one?" He asked

"Rogers was fighting him, the mask came off and the soldier got recognized by Rogers."

"Then why didn't you report it?" He asked me and I looked at him

"I..."

"You know what this launch means Agent. I can't have my best soldier start to remember who he is." He tells me and I bit my tongue, "Don't let it happen again, because I would hate for us to have to wipe your memory as well." He says and walked away as I looked back at the room Bucky was in.

_I'll get you out of this. Even if I die trying_


	4. My Double Life chapter 4

**My Double Life**

"Change of plans Shadow." Rumlow tells me as I walk out of the room I was changing in, otherwise known as getting my orders from Fury.

"How so?" 

"Your coming with me to the launch room. Your soldier is gonna take down Rogers and trust me you don't want to be there when it happens." He says

"Does Pierce know about this?" 

"It was his idea. Let's go." He said and I reluctantly went with him.

* * *

As we made our way into the launch room Rogers's voice comes over the comm system, _"Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA." He informs then and Rumlow ordered us to keep moving, "Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not."_ No you're not Captain

"Preempt the launch sequence. Send those ships up now." Rumlow ordered the tech who hesitates and I share a look with Agent 13, "Is there a problem?"

"I'm..." The tech shakes his head nervously

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm sorry, sir." The tech takes a few nervous breaths, "I'm not gonna launch those ships. Captain's orders." He told Rumlow who points his gun at the tech's head and I nod to Agent 13

"Move away from your station." Rumlow demanded and I pulled out my gun pointing it at him

"Like he said. Captain's orders." I told him and all the other SHIELD agents did the same as well as the STRIKE force.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Shadow?" He asked me

"Finally picking a side." I told him and he chuckled.

"Well you picked the wrong side, Agent."

"Depends on where you're standing." I said and Rumlow drops his gun, but as he does I see him grab a knife and he swung at me but I moved out of the way falling to the ground and kicked the tech's chair away but Rumlow was faster then me and launched the ship as SHIELD agents started firing their guns, "No!" I yelled moving to stand but he shot me in the shoulder and ran but I got up and followed him.

* * *

"I'm on forty-one, headed towards the south-west stairwell." I heard Rumlow say as I chased after him then I hear struggling, "This is gonna hurt. There are no prisoners with HYDRA, just order. And order only comes through pain. You ready for yours?" 

"Man, shut the hell up." I heard someone else say and I reached them seeing another man in a suit fighting Rumlow. 

I ran into the room as Rumlow knocked the man down and jumped kicked him then flung myself back up, "Well look who it is. The traitor." Rumlow says to me.

"I may be, but like I said. I've decided to pick a side." I tell him and he comes at me. As we fight he gets a few hits in and knocks me to the ground then the man who was attacking him started again then I got up and attacked Rumlow as well.

* * *

"You're out of your depth, kid." Rumlow tells the guy then suddenly the first Helicarrier crashes into the Triskelion. Me and the other guy started to run as the building came down.

"Please, tell me you got that chopper in the air!" He yelled as we ran and there was a pause, 41st floor, north-west corner! and I got a passenger with me." He says and I looked at him, "Not an option!" He yelled "Get ready to jump." He told me and we desperately try to get away from the destruction the Helicarrier is causing to the building, as the building is being destroyed. We both jump out of the window and just barely make it into the helicopter. I almost fell out but felt someone catch me and I landed on the floor, "41st floor! 41st!" 

"It's not like they put the floor numbers on the outside of the building!" Fury says to him, "Nice to see you again Agent Sanders." Fury told me then both the man and woman looked at me confused, "I'll explain later." He tells them and we fly away from the building.

"Hill, where's Steve? You got a location on Rogers?" The woman asked and I watched the building and Helicarriers go down wondering where Bucky was.

* * *

Days later I was hiding in an alley when I heard footsteps walking towards me and I stepped out seeing Fury standing there, "You really are to good at that you know." He says and I smiled.

"They don't call me Shadow for nothing." 

"How does it feel? Finally letting go of HYDRA?" He asked and I sighed

"Better then I thought it would." I tell him and looked down, "Have you.."

"We don't know where he went. After he pulled Rogers out from the river there was no sign of him." Fury told me and I nodded. As far a he knew that's what happened. After everything settled I went to that river and found tracks from Bucky's boots walking away, "You sure you wanna do this? All of HYDRA's file were released including your involvement in it with the Winter Soldier."

"Bucky. His name is Bucky, and I'm sure. Just because HYDRA is gone doesn't mean my job ends. I was tasked with following him and keeping a close eye. Now I suppose I should make sure SHIELD or any remaining HYDRA agents don't find him.

"And make sure he doesn't kill anyone." Fury pointed out

"That too."

"Well, I figured you would say that so here." He says and handed me a big envelope, "Passport, credit cards, new identity, anything you need to disappear."

"Please. Keeping hidden is what I do best." I tell him and walked away.


	5. My Double Life chapter 5

**My Double Life**   
**A/N: Anything I have in bold is them speaking in the foreign language and since I don't wanna mess around on google translate I figured this way would be easier.**

One month, it took one damn month to hunt him down, he was good I'll give him that. Bucharest, that's where he ended up, for a guy wanting to go into hiding he sure picked a good spot. I followed him around for a few days getting his routine down then purchased an apartment in the same building as his but one floor down. It was good for a while, he barely noticed me which is what I had planned on and I went about my day making sure no threats came to us. Of course nothing can ever be that perfect because one night I was walking in the alley by my building carrying a few bags from the market when I saw a group of guys standing there and they looked at me. _Great_ I thought. The only damn door into that building was past them.

 **"Hey pretty lady."** One of the men says and I sighed. Might as well face it, I headed towards them to try and get by but they moved in a circle around me.

 **"Please move?"** I asked them and they just laughed. I tried to move past one but he moved to stand in front of me. I could smell the alcohol on him and guessed they were all drunk.

 **"Don't be like that hunny. We just want to get to know you."** the man said and I tried to move past him again but he caught my arm, before I could even begin to fight the man off he was yanked away from me and thrown into his friends. I looked and saw Bucky standing there. _Shit_. 

"Walk away now if you don't want to get hurt." He tells the men and they struggle to get up then ran out of the alley, "Are you ok?" Bucky asked not looking at me.

"I'm fine." I said in English. _Double shit._

"You speak English?" He asked facing me

"I do. Well I'm American but I moved here to get away and study the wonderful culture of Romania." I mentioned and he gave a slight nod, "Thank you for the help. Some people can be straight up assholes."

"It's not a problem. Let me walk you home."

"Oh no that's okay. I can't ask you to do that." I tell him

"Your not asking, I'm offering." He says taking my bags from me and I looked at him shocked.

"Uh, ok then. I'm right over here." I said indicating to the building I loved in and started to walk but noticed he wasn't following, "What's wrong?" I asked him

"You live there?" 

"Yes. Why?" I asked

"I live there too." He said with very little expression on his face.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded, "Well of all the gin joints in town." I said with a smile and I could swear I saw a smile start to form on his lips but it quickly went away, "Shall we?" I asked and he started to walk with me. As we made our way to my floor I faced him, "Well I'm right here. Where are you?" I asked

"I'm up one level." 

"Ah," I said and pulled out my keys unlocking the door, "Well thank you..." I droned on hoping he would tell me his name.

"Uh, Bu...Bucky. You can call me Bucky."

"I'm Mandy." I told him holding out my right hand and he slowly reached up and shook it. Obviously I know about his metal arm but he doesn't know that I know, "Well I should head inside. Do you wanna come in for some coffee or something?" I asked and he shifted.

"No I um..I have to get up early." 

"Oh ok. That's fine. Maybe another time." I tell him with a smile and he handed me my bags.

"Maybe. Good night Mandy."

"Good night Bucky." I said and he turned then headed up the stairs and I walked into my apartment. Well this is a change in events.

* * *

Over the next year, I would keep running into Bucky, either at the apartments or occasionally at the market. We'd talk, we'd both lie to each other considering I knew his past but didn't say anything and him hiding it. To be fair though it's not like I can just come right out and say "I know you are the Winter Soldier because I shadowed you for years as you killed people." because he wouldn't react to it very well. 

For now though, I would just work on getting closer to him and then maybe I can tell him. Oh, and I should mention that I got him to smile, more then once might I add so I'm gonna call that a win. Like I said, we would talk, every night he would walk me to my apartment, and a few times he's come over and we would watch a movie or just talk. In all my years of following him, watching his memory get erased over and over again, it was nice to see Bucky for who he really is. Just a normal person, granted like me he was pulled from his time into this future and I could see him fighting what HYDRA did, but he was a regular guy.

* * *

"You know you must be tired of walking me home every night." I tell him as we reached my door and I heard a small chuckle come from him.

"I just wanna make sure you're safe." Ditto I thought to myself 

"My hero." I said and looked at my keys.

"Mandy," He says and I look at him, but before I knew it he moved closer and hesitated then did something that shocked me, he kissed me. I tensed at first but quickly relaxed and kissed him back. It felt, I can't even put it into words, imagine eating one of your favorite things after not having it for years, because that's as close as I can get to describing it. When he pulled away I suddenly missed the contact but I opened my eyes and he looked into mine with his.

"Wow. That was..."

"I'm sorry I just.." He started to say

"No, Bucky it was, amazing." I told him and I got another smile. Yes!

"I just...I've wanted to do that for a while. I'm sorry if it was bad, it's been a long time."

"It wasn't bad at all. It's been a while for me as well." I said and we looked at each other

"I liked it though."

"So did I." I tell him and he kissed me again then pulled away.

"I should go. I uh..."

"Have an early morning." I finished for him and he chuckled

"I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Count on it." I said and he held my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it then let go.

"Good night Mandy" 

"Good night Bucky." I tell him and he walked up the stairs. I opened the door to my apartment and shut it then locked the door leaning against it. My heart was racing so hard and fast I thought it was gonna fly out of my chest. I smiled to myself walking over to my counter putting the keys down when my burner phone rang. I picked it up looking at the number, when Fury gave this phone to me he put everyone that I would possibly need to contact in there by with their authorization codes or initials. When I saw the name I answered it, "Hello?"

 _"Turn on the news."_ The person told me and I walked into my living room then turned the TV on.

_"A bomb hidden in a news van ripped through the UN building in Vienna. More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead, including Wakanda's King T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier. The infamous HYDRA agent, linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations."_

I slowly lowered the phone staring at the screen with an open mouth, "Oh shit."

**If you enjoyed this story I have a second one for it that'll bring us into Civil War :)**


End file.
